cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liga Mundo Season 24
Liga Mundo Season 24 ran from December 10, 2015 to March 12, 2016. The league saw contraction from 26 clubs to 24 when Templar United and Guajolotes were disbanded by the league on December 2, 2015 prior to the start of the season. The two former powerhouse teams had been crippled by inactive management during the previous season and were subsequently dropped by league authorities during the off-season to balance the league format at an even 8 teams per division for Season 24. With the loss of both teams, and five league titles and five Copa Cato championships combined between them, the LM Primera Liga would see the accession of newer clubs to fill the sudden void and take their places in subsequent seasons. It was also the first time a league championship team or Copa Cato championship team were lost as league members. The Copa Cato XVII championship was notably historic for being the first time that no Primera Liga teams were in the finals; Transvaal Springboks and TNFR Twilight Titans FC made it an all-Segunda Liga finals. Final Standings Regular Season LM Primera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM Segunda Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM Tercera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Costa Libertad Trophy (Team of the Month) The Costa Libertad Trophy for the Liga Mundo Team of the Month was inaugurated on June 1, 2012 as a team achievement award for all Liga Mundo teams. The trophy is named in honour of the former Cybernation Costa Libertad - which was the home of Liga Mundo's founder PremierApex. Retirements & Departures *'Ivan Leach' (RMI Armed Forces FC) - fullback aged 39. He played in 100th match in Season 13 on April 5, 2012; played 200th match in Season 19 on May 29, 2014; retired March 13, 2016 *'Aitor Ocio' (Estrella Roja) - midfielder, aged 36. He played in his 100th match in Season 16 on June 17, 2013; retired March 13, 2016 *'Nélson Touro' (Estrella Roja) - midfielder, aged 37. He played in his 100th match in Season 15 on September 3, 2012; played 200th match in Season 21 on December 1, 2014; retired on March 13, 2016 *'Lyle Proctor' (Nordheim Badgers FC) - midfielder, aged 35. He played in his 100th match in Season 16 on April 15, 2013; retired on March 13, 2016 *'Mark Blankenship' (VolNation Volunteers) - fullback, aged 36. He played in his 100th match in Season 13 on March 29, 2012; played 200th match in Season 19 on March 20, 2014; retired on March 13, 2016 *'Robert Judge' (Clachnacuddin) - midfielder, aged 36. He played in his 100th match in Season 17 on September 26, 2013; played 200th match in Season 22 on June 11, 2015; retired on March 13, 2016 *'Cary Mitchell' (Swamplandia Sinners) - midfielder, aged 35. He played in his 100th match in Season 13 on January 26, 2012; played 200th match in Season 17 on August 29, 2013; played 300th match in Season 22 on May 7, 2015; retired on March 13, 2016 *'Tommy Woodward' (Transvaal Springboks) - midfielder, aged 33. Woodward was a very rare breed on the Springboks, one of a handful of veteran free agent signings the club made over the years and seasons. After toiling around various other leagues for a decade of seasons, he was signed at the start of Season 20, at age 29, for $2,870,900 in one of the club's largest money acquisitions. Fast-footed and relaxed when on the field, Woodward immediately stepped into a spot on the starting line-up to help fill vacating holes due to player retirements and releases in the midfield. Not a major finishing player, he was content to take on a supporting role in the team's offensive transition up the field. After one game into Season 24, his fifth campaign with the club, he was placed on transfers and sold for $1,568,028 on December 19, 2015 after 69 games played as a Springbok. League MVP Goalkeeper Domingos Regina was awarded the Lois Luis MVP Trophy for leading Marseille FC to a second-place finish in the Segunda Liga with 10 clean sheets and 83% save average in 11 league matches and 2 cup matches. In 8 league games he was named goalkeeper to the weekly X11 team. All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team Career Milestones 200 games *'Rolandiñho Boa Monréal' (Marseille FC) played in his 200th career match on December 28, 2015 *'Brendan Slattery' (Clachnacuddin) played in his 200th career match on December 31, 2015 *'Caleb Reichle' (VolNation Volunteers) played in his 200th career match on January 7, 2016 *'Bismarck Steyn' (Transvaal Springboks) played in his 200th career match on January 25, 2016 *'Anselmo Ametrano' (Clachnacuddin) played in his 200th career match on February 11, 2016 *'Deano Gump' (Atlético Melloria) midfielder; played in his 200th career match on February 18, 2016 Manager of the Season Parity was the rule of the day this past season in the Primera Liga when there was a three-way finish for the weekly X11 Manager ratings. While The Fighting Sherms won the Primera manager honours for Sherman530 on account of their overall league finish for the tiebreaker, that was still not good enough for the entire league - because down in the Segunda, dominance was the byword. For only the third time in Liga Mundo history, a non-Primera Manager edged out for Manager points as Mayzie led all Liga Mundo managers with 12 points. Close behind him in second-place was RevR with 10 points for the Copa Cato XVII champions TNFR Twilight Titans FC. For Sherman530, this was his first divisional manager award won while Mayzie added his trophy to the Tercera manager award he won in Season 20. Not since Cyphon88 won the manager honours way back in Season 8 as a Tercera manager and St6mm won the honours as a Segunda manager in Season 10 has a non-Primera manager been able to accumulate enough points to surpass the Primera Liga opposition. "With the recent rumours of his retirement from Liga Mundo and the Merry Men, if true then this is a great way for him to say goodbye and leave on a strong note," commented Commissioner Botha when he handed over the Liga Mundo manager trophy to Manager Mayzie. Meanwhile in the Tercera Liga, Ashie Road 11 collected 8 points in league play to win the Tercera manager honours for ROLFADDICT. Manager of the Season award rankings are based on X11 Manager point totals accumulated during the regular season for each round of matches - with Primera managers earning 3 points per X11 Manager selection, Segunda managers 2 points, and Tercera managers 1 point. Ties in the rankings are decided by overall league placement. SEASON 24 MANAGER RANKINGS & POINTS *AFC Merry Men = 12 (Liga Mundo & Segunda Manager of the Season) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC = 10 *The Fighting Sherms = 9 (Primera Manager of the Season) *Nordheim Badgers FC = 9 *VolNation Volunteers = 9 *Ashie Road 11 = 8 (Tercera Manager of the Season) *Clachnacuddin = 6 *AS Accelerando = 4 *Dynamo Dorpat = 3 *Swamplandia Sinners = 3 *Atlético Melloria = 3 *Transvaal Springboks = 2 *Marseille FC = 2 *Bethlehem FC = 2 *RMI Armed Forces FC = 1 *Estrella Roja = 1 Copa Cato XVII First Round Matches played on December 14 and December 21, 2015 *Clachnacuddin defeated Ashie Road 11 (4-1; 2-1) *SK Tirana defeated Østsiden IL (5-0; 4-1) *Plymouth City FC defeated FC Konkrage (3-1; 2-0) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Estrella Roja (3-1; 4-0) *Galway City defeated Gopher City Pippas FC (1-1; 0-0) *Marseille FC defeated AS Accelerando (2-1; 1-0) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Atlético Melloria (3-0; 1-3) *The Fighting Sherms defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (1-1; 3-1) Second Round Matches played on December 28, 2015 and January 4, 2016 *The Fighting Sherms defeated Ocean´s Gold (2-0; 2-0) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Swamplandia Sinners (0-1; 2-1) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Marseille FC (3-1; 1-0) *AFC Merry Men defeated Galway City (4-0: 7-1) *Transvaal Springboks defeated VolNation Volunteers (4-2; 2-1) *Bethlehem FC defeated Plymouth City FC (2-2; 6-0) *RMI Armed Forces FC defeated SK Tirana (3-1; 5-1) *Clachnacuddin defeated River Plate (5-0; 3-0) Quarter-Finals Matches played on January 11 and January 18, 2016 *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Bethlehem FC (1-1; 1-0) *Transvaal Springboks defeated AFC Merry Men (2-2; 2-1) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (4-4; 4-0) *The Fighting Sherms defeated Clachnacuddin (0-0; 3-2) Semi-Finals Matches played on January 25 and February 1, 2016 *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Dynamo Dorpat (0-1; 2-0) *Transvaal Springboks defeated The Fighting Sherms (1-1; 4-1) Copa Cato XVII Finals Matches played on February 8 and February 15, 2016 *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Transvaal Springboks (0-1; 2-1) Challenge Cup competitions Inverness Cup VIII Matches played on January 25 and February 8, 2016 *Clachnacuddin defeated Ashie Road 11 (3-0; 1-1) Team Pages *Estrella Roja *Gopher City Pippas FC *Transvaal Springboks Nation and Member Pages *VolNation *Cataduanes Free State *Gopherbashi *Transvaal (Botha) Category:Liga Mundo Category:Soccer